No Heaven Without You
by Rachel L. M
Summary: Depressed Edward driven to devistating ends. I suck at these. Read it if you want, or move on. CHARACTER DEATH! Don't kill me...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA because if I did, ratings would go down the drain. Sorry, maybe some day.

A/N: Italicized means it's a flashback! I know right…

No Heaven Without You

By: Rachel L. Mustang

_Edward awoke, not exactly remembering where he was. His breathing was heavy and his eyesight blurred everything. He tried to stand up and quickly realized he was incapable of doing so. He was being held down by something. A seat belt. _

_In an instant, everything that had happened came rushing back to him. The car, the ditch. He noticed the pounding in his head. Ed reached and found the cause of the pounding and the blood. There was huge gash on his head from where he had slammed into the dashboard during the initial impact._

_He unbuckled and tried to open the, but failed miserably. For once his size would come in handy. He was just small enough to fit through the window. Ed obtained a few new cuts from the jagged glass, but finally managed to climb all the way out. _

_Then he caught sight of something. No. Someone. Laying about twenty feet in front of the crumpled mass of metal that was previously a car. Roy. Ed had totally forgotten about Roy in the midst of his confusion. As he ran closer he remembered the conversation they had had in the car. During which the older man had refused to put on a seat belt. _

_Ed reached the Colonel and noted the immense amount of blood he lay in. That's when Ed knew. He already knew, but had to make sure. With tears streaming down his face he knelt down beside Roy. He checked for any signs of sustained life, but there were none. Ed pulled Roy on top of himself, letting his own tears and blood mix with the blood of his only love._

Edward now stood atop a hill overlooking the funeral procession for the one man he never thought would die. To Ed, Roy always seemed like the guy who was too strong to die. He wished he could be as strong as Roy had been. The accident had happened four days ago and since then Ed had cried more than most people do in their whole life.

Even now he was holding back tears. He was supposed to be at that funeral. After all, Roy was his fiancé, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit that Roy was really dead. It would take time.

He watched as they placed the coffin into the ground and began to cover it with dirt. Ed was beginning to fill with guilt. Why hadn't he made Roy use his seatbelt? Why hadn't he done more to try to save him? Ed broke. He turned and sunk to the ground. He couldn't bear watching anymore, especially since he was beginning to blame himself. And for at least the hundredth time that day, he cried.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and left, Ed walked down and stood in front of Roy's grave. He had to refrain from crying. He was so sick of crying. He wanted so badly to be strong because he knew that's what Roy would want. Roy had always hated it when Ed got upset, somehow he always tried to blame himself. Edward smiled at the thought of all the dumb ways the Colonel had tried to cheer him up. He found himself wishing Roy was here to try them again now.

"Ya' know, no one will miss him like you." Ed immediately recognized the voice as Second Lt. Jean Havoc's.

"You really think so?" Ed asked, glad to have some one to talk to and distract him a bit.

"Defiantly." Havoc smiled. Ed gave a weak smile in return. He could tell Havoc was concerned.

"Are you gonna be all right Ed?" he asked.

Ed thought about the question for a minute. "Yah. I am. Because I know Roy is in a place better than this one."

Edward then asked a very childish question, making Havoc remember that he was still just a kid. "Do you think Roy went to heaven?" Havoc thought about his response for a long time, finding what he assumed to be the correct answer.

"No. No he didn't." Havoc frowned "There's no heaven for Roy Mustang if you're not there too. He won't be in heaven until he's with you again." He finished and turned to leave, not wishing to hear the boy's response.

Edward stood there and thought about what Havoc had said for a long time, finally concurring. Ed wanted Roy to be happy more than anything else; he hated to see his love suffer.

It didn't take long for Ed to decide what he was going to do, and once he had made up his mind, no one was going to change it.

Just a week later there was another funeral. Many of the same people attended, and the new grave sight was right next to Roy's. Everyone stood in full uniform, complete with black coats and sashes. The only thing different was that they now stood at the freshly dug grave that was soon to contain the body of Major Edward Elric.

When the papers reporting that he had died were filled out, the space that read 'Cause of Death' was filled out with the single word 'Suicide'. And this time, no one wanted to believe it. Especially not Jean Havoc.


End file.
